This invention relates to improvements in illuminated jewelry, for the purpose of adornment, and more particularly to earrings, lapel pins, broaches, tie clips, cuff links and other types of illuminated jewelry. A light source, such as an LED, is molded within a light transmittable material, which is preferably faceted to provide multiple reflected images of the light source when illuminated.
Illuminated jewelry has been known in the art for some time, which requires a variety of screws, clamps or other mechanisms for securing the illuminated jewelry to the user. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,536 and 3,968,357.
Many of these prior art devices include separable parts which may become lost or misplaced, which will render the jewelry non-illuminating, if lost. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,070 and 4,337,504.
Other prior art devices require an independent switch means to actuate the illuminated jewelry. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,261; 4,719,544; 3,624,384 and 3,384,740.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,504 discloses an electronic earring having a conductive post for passing through an opening in the user's ear, wherein the battery must be removed from the jewelry to install or remove the device on the user's ear.